The Sincerest Form of Flattery
by Deus X Machina
Summary: Black Dossier-style descriptions of Leagues from around the world.
1. Chapter 1

At the tail end of the nineteenth century, Spain prepared itself for war with America after the seemingly accidental destruction of the USS Maine. Strong jingoistic sentiment and questionable journalism from the likes of William Randolph Hearst plunged Spain into a war it did not need nor deserve. The unstable Spanish government desperately formed "Los Hombres Especiales," a group of extraordinary individuals modeled on Britain's League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

Providing the team's leadership, as well as transport and technological support, was Dr. Miguelito Quixote Loveless, an aged dwarf whose family was given land and wealth by the Spanish government. Having lost his property after the American conquest of California, the bitter Loveless devoted his genius to crime and anti-government activities, which were often foiled by American agents. Rather than returning him to his home country openly, Spain had faked the Doctor's death in 1880, unwilling to risk American ire by providing refuge and employ to an enemy of the state.

Loveless's right hand man was a Spanish aristocrat known as the Coyote. Distinguished by his black domino mask, dark clothing, rapier, and pistols, the Coyote is thought to have modeled his appearance and methods on an earlier vigilante known as "the Fox." However, while the Fox was a morally upright warrior fighting for the good of commoners, the Coyote was motivated mainly by his fanatical xenophobia, which manifested itself in various anti-American activities. During his time in North America, the Coyote believed it was his duty to protect Spanish and Mexican communities from American encroachment. With the assertion of American power in former Mexican territories, the Coyote's vigilante activities were put on hold until he was recruited by the Spanish government. Relishing the opportunity to fight Americans once again, he gladly accepted.

The third member of the group was the mysterious swordsman Ramirez. No records of his birth or life can be found in any government office in Spain. British Intelligence has no information on Ramirez other than the fact that he was, for reasons unknown, in Scotland at the time of his recruitment.

Compared to the final two members of the Spanish team, the megalomaniacal Loveless, the fanatical Coyote, and the enigmatic Ramirez are paragons of normalcy. To grant the team a Hyde-like warrior of brute strength, Spain enlisted Caraculiambro, an ancient giant who had once been the lord of the island of Malindrania. Centuries ago, Caraculiambro had been defeated by Spanish knight Don Quixote. As the giant race was being exterminated all across Europe, Caraculiambro was granted mercy by becoming servant and bodyguard to Dulcinea del Toboso, a Spanish noblewoman and Quixote's lover, and her following descendants.

With the league's final member, a youth known only as Matilda, the Spanish government quite literally made a deal with the Devil. Matilda was known to be a talented seductress and sorceress, two occupations that complemented each other very well. She is said to be an instrument of Satan himself and has had a history of luring lustful men, including men of the cloth, to their highly unpleasant deaths. The writer confesses that his superstitious side wonders if it was collaboration with this supposedly demonic entity that caused Providence to shine upon the Americans instead of the Spaniards. However, the writer's more rationalistic side wins out when he considers the numerous factors stacked against Spain in this conflict.

Despite the new team's prowess, they had little success in preventing Spain's quick defeat by the United States. Nor did they do much to suppress the numerous revolutionary movements that plagued their post-war country. However, it is believed by some, though never proven, that the Spanish league aided Germany's "Twilight Heroes" in the instigation of World War I, a war which Spain would greatly profit from as a manufacturer of arms. The team finally disbanded with the defection of both Loveless and the Coyote to the country's nascent fascist movement and the return of Ramirez to Scotland. Caraculiambro would return to his modest home in La Mancha and Matilda would disappear, presumably returning to her hobby of bewitching helpless men.


	2. Chapter 2

Likely influenced by their newfound ally, Britain, the Empire of Japan sought to create its own special team of individuals with extraordinary abilities. Hoping to appease the still-resentful samurai who had been deprived of status and power, the Meiji government enlisted the aid of many expert swordsmen.

The swordsman Zatoichi soon emerged as the leader of the Japanese outfit. His impressive sword skills are made even more baffling by the fact that he is blind. His disability causes many opponents to underestimate his abilities, giving him a powerful advantage. His favorite weapon is a sword-cane.

Providing the team's transport was Colonel Sakuragi of the modernized Japanese Navy. Under the brilliant naval officer's guidance, Japan gained its first submersible battleship, the _Gotengo_. This has prompted some to compare him to Captain Nemo. However, an expertise in underwater transport and combat is their only shared trait. Unlike the quasi-anarchist Nemo, Sakuragi was a well-respected member of Japan's armed forces. He may have been the only "modernized" member of Japan's league.

Somewhat harder to control was the league's third member, Higen Algren. Both his father and stepfather fought in the Satsuma Rebellion, an insurrection of samurai against the Meiji government. His adherence to bushido, the samurai code of conduct, has been viewed as both an anachronism and an inconvenience to his teammates. Higen disdains covert activity, preferring open combat, and has attempted ritual suicide on more than one occasion. However, his skills in combat are indispensible to his team.

As is typical with teams such as these, more aberrant personalities are bound to appear. The first of these is the young woman known as Lady Snowblood. Before her birth, her entire family save her mother was massacred by thieves. From birth, she was trained as a swordswoman since childhood for the sake of revenge. After accomplishing this, she drifted aimlessly through life, without purpose, until the Meiji government offered her a reason to fight again. Her favorite weapon is said to be a sword concealed in an umbrella.

But if any member of this league can be said to be truly evil, it is Kenji Himura. Kenji is the son of a legendary assassin, Kenshin Himura, who fought in Kyoto, helping bring the Meiji government to power. Though his father would later become highly critical of the new government and refuse to kill under any circumstances, Kenji would have no such reservations. Ironically, his personality seems more in tune with his father's two greatest enemies, Hajime Saito and Makoto Shishio. Kenji inherited his father's sword, a nonlethal weapon in which the outer edge was blunt and the inner edge sharpened, but for obvious reasons would never use it.


End file.
